FAITHFUL
by GoldWins
Summary: Kesetiaan Sasuke sebagai seorang ayah dan Suami dari putra-putranya dan Hyuuga Hinata/DRABBLE/RnR?


_**"FAITHFUL"**_

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC, 'feel' yang kurang mengena, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading, RnR please! ^.^)/**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx yang selalu tampak mengintimidasi dan tajam, wajah lemah dan terlihat menua, tubuh mengurus, tampak sedang memandang lurus ke arah wanita berambut indigo yang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat yang dihubungkan ketubuhnya.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan dan melihat ke arah indikator penunjuk detak jantung. Kadang terlihat melemah, datar. Selalu berdoa agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang menyatakan 'ketiadaan' dari sang pendamping hidup.

.

.

.

CEKKLEK

.

.

"Tou-san", sapa seorang pria muda sembari masuk ke ruangan tempat ibunya dirawat bersamaan dengan adiknya.

Sebut saja dia Uchiha Yagami –putra pertama dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata- dengan adiknya Uchiha Hitori.

Pria yang merasa dirinya disebut sebagai seorang ayah menoleh perlahan ke arah kedua putranya.

"Tou-san sudah makan siang?", kali ini Hitori yang buka suara.

"Belum"

"Ayolah tou-san. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Tou-san bisa sakit. 'Kan ada perawat yang bisa menjaga kaa-san sementara".

"…"

Hitori memandang lemah pada kakaknya ketika tou-sannya hanya diam menutup bibirnya. Seperti enggan berbicara.

"Tou-san, ma-"

"Kalian tidak mengerti."

"Nani?", tanya kedua kakak-beradik itu bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak mengerti.", ulangnya dengan nada datar.

"Apa yang tidak kami mengerti tou-san?", tanya Yagami.

"Bagaimana bila aku sedang menikmati makananku di luar sana, tiba-tiba Hinata tidak menungguku dan segera pergi meninggalkanku, meninggalkan kita?", ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar, namun tersirat kesedihan dan ketakutan yang luar biasa sembari menatap Hinata, wanita yang selama hampir setahun ini tetap terbaring koma di atas ranjang dengan peralatan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Tou-san su-"

"Pulanglah."

Kedua putra Sasuke hanya bisa diam menanggapi perkataan ayah mereka. Mereka mengerti bagaimana sedihnya Sasuke, hanya saja mereka kurang mendalami bagaimana perasaannya. Mengerti bukan berarti sudah merasakan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tou-san", sapa Hitori ketika melihat tou-sannya yang masih saja menunggui Hinata di Rumah Sakit.

"Hn."

"Tou-san, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan", ucap Yagami serius.

"Hn."

"Sudah hampir setahun kita menjaga dan menunggu kaa-san. Segala upaya yang dokter ucapkan kita selalu berusaha memenuhinya. Hanya saja-"

"Belum ada perubahan 'kan?", sela Sasuke cepat.

Hitori terlihat kaget.

"Ya. Kami mengerti. Selama setahun ini aku juga mulai lelah melihat tou-san selalu menyiksa diri sendiri. Terkadang tidak makan, terkadang lupa makan, tidak pulang lagi ke rumah, hanya menunggu kaa-san di sini."

"…"

"Aku dan Hitori sudah setuju. Melihat kaa-san seperti ini kami tidak rela, tapi melihat tou-san seperti ini kami juga tidak sanggup. Maka, tou-san carilah pengganti kaa-san. Seseorang yang bisa mengurus kami dan tou-san."

Sasuke terlihat kaget, memberi tatapan tajam pada anaknya yang tidak disangkanya akan berkata sedemikian rupa. Apa maksudnya? Meninggalkan Hinata? Yang selama 25 tahun menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Tou-san"

"Tidak"

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Tou-san tidak akan meninggalkan kaa-san."

"Tapi-"

"Lihatlah. Selama 25 tahun dia sudah berada di sisiku, menjagaku, membesarkan kalian. Saat aku terjatuh hanya dia yang bisa menjadi penopangku. Melihat senyumannya aku bisa merasakan kesejukan dalam hatiku. Membesarkan kalian dengan penuh ketabahan walau terkadang sifat kenakalan kalian timbul saat remaja. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai apapun.", jelas Sasuke panjang lebar –untuk pertama kalinya-.

"Tou-san.."

"Tidakkah kalian merasa dia wanita yang sempurna?"

"…"

"Adakah wanita seperti Hinata? Istriku dan kaa-san-mu?"

"Kami tau, tapi cari saja pengganti kaa-san. Tidak mungkin kita hidup sendiri terus 'kan?"

"Kalian salah. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya. Justru di saat seperti inilah **aku harus menunjukkan kasih sayangku terhadapnya**_._", ucap Sasuke dengan lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, seolah enggan melepasnya.

"Tou-san, gomenesai", Hitori memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Kami minta maaf telah berpikir seperti itu.", timpal Yagami.

.

Sasuke hanya diam, memeluk kembali kedua putranya sambil meneteskan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat dia pertahankan. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita yang tengah berbaring di ranjang itu menangis namun, matanya tetap tertutup. Seakan ia bisa mendengar, merasakan bahkan melihat apa yang barusan terjadi, namun tetap enggan untuk sadar.

"_Hinata, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menyayangimu dan selalu berada di sisimu. Bangunlah. Kami merindukan sentuhan kasihmu, Hime._"

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : HaiHai. I'm back #YEAH dengan FF yang ber-ending gaje lagi -_- Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan. Buatnya juga mikir tiba-tiba pas dengar radio rohani. Kisah nyata, loh. Percaya atau tidak terserah readers.**

**Dan special THANKS for moooooonk, Indigo Mitha-chan, Freeya Lawliet, Run-a-Run dan Lily Purple Lily**

**Aku ngerti kok FF ini masih abal dan jaaauuuhhhh~ dari sempurna, jadi kritik dan saran diharapkan.**

**REVIEW ya ^^b**

**Arigatou :***


End file.
